


Death is a beautiful thing

by ImTryingThoughNotPerfect



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTryingThoughNotPerfect/pseuds/ImTryingThoughNotPerfect
Summary: Livvy just wanted a roommate. She wasn't picky on who, as she was never one to judge on appearances. Maybe that's why she didn't think twice about letting a handsome male who showed up in the middle of a rainstorm take up the roommate offer.





	Death is a beautiful thing

**It was odd to say the least.**

**The rain pattered endlessly outside and the thunder boomed, shaking the ground slightly. I was curled up next to my bay window and had a book open on my lap. A steaming cup of raspberry tea sat on the table beside me, and every so often my lips would meet the rim.**

**You see I'd always loved a good storm. I don’t know if it was the relaxing patter of rain or the way the rain washed away any negative feelings, either way I was pleased.**

**But that's when I heard a knock. Three quick raps at my door.**

**That in itself was a surprise. My two closest friends would always call before they showed up and it could almost be considered a hurricane outside.**

**I stood up, placing my book on the table. But I didn't move. Maybe I misheard?**

**Then once again, three quick knocks sounded. I inched closer and carefully opened the door a crack. There standing at my door was someone I'd never met.**

**I glanced over their appearance. A pale man with a dark hoodie and ripped jeans stood in front of me. I opened the door a bit wider. His eyes were unnaturally dark, and prominent eye bags adorned his face. But even with all of that his appearance was well… Handsome.**

**His cheekbones were well defined and even with the baggy hoodie I could tell that he was well muscled.**

**In fact he was probably the hottest guy I'd ever seen. Not that I cared. I’d never really been interested in a relationship and definitely not one based on looks.**

**I must have been staring for a while because he cleared his throat, to gain my attention.**

**"Ah, could I come in?" His voice was smooth and controlled. "I'm here about the roommate offer. You are Livvy right?"**

**I could only nod in response, backing out of the doorway and undoing the lock.**

**I opened the door allowing him to enter. He walked in observing my home, before glancing at me.**

**"So, Is the kitchen this way?" He asked. "Or..?"**

**"Oh, It's over here!" I said quickly, still trying to get over my shock. ' _Why would anyone come to check out a flat in this weather?_ '**

**I led him into the main room of the apartment and he followed almost unearthly quiet.**

**“So, what’s your name?” I asked somewhat unsure of myself. He glanced at my eyes before turning his head.**

**“Alexander,” was the only answer I received. Taking that as a hint I stopped trying to make conversation.**

**We got to the wide open room and I looked around quickly to make sure everything was in order.**

**The large space held a decent amount of counter space and a large stainless steel stove top and a matching dishwasher, fridge and oven.**

**"So here's the kitchen, it's pretty nice I've never had any problems with it. Though the hot and cold water comes out opposite from what you'd expect." I said, rubbing my arms subconsciously. "The extra room is upstairs, if you'd like to see it?"**

**Alexander looked around almost uninterested, and I thought for sure he was going to just leave. Instead, however, he nodded. As we ascended up the stairs he for the first time struck up conversation.**

**"So, why are you looking for a roommate?" He asked, glancing at some of the modern art pieces I had lining the staircase. "Seems to me this place is pretty nice and you don’t seem to have money issues?"**

**"I guess…Well it gets kind of lonely all by yourself," I shrugged. "I've always thought sharing something nice is better than enjoying it all to yourself."**

**I paused for a moment thinking of my next words. "Plus I tend to do better with someone else to keep me company."**

**He thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right."**

**“What about you?” I asked, trying not to pry too much. “Is there a reason you’re out in a rainstorm?”**

**He shook his head. “Not particularly. I got a job around here so I needed a place soon. I saw your offer and thought I’d come to check it out.”**

**I realized I stopped just short of the door and I rushed to open it and show the spacious bedroom. I walked in allowing space for him to enter. Looking around the room I had never used I noticed It could use some dusting, and maybe a bit of air freshener.**

**Alexander glanced around and nodded. “Is there a bathroom too?”**

**“Yep!” I said with an extra ‘pop’ to my ‘p’. “It’s right over here.” I motioned toward the far side of the room.**

**He walked over and opened the door. With a quick glance and a nod he turned back around.**

**“So when is this apartment available?” He asked. “When would be the soonest I can move in?”**

**I stared at him and hesitated before answering. “Well, when would you like to?”**

**“Anytime really,” the male said with a shrug to his shoulders. “The sooner the better.”**

**“I’m not sure how soon I can get the room ready,” I said motioning to the room around us. “It needs a good cleaning-”**

**“Not a problem,” the male said with a smirk. “I can clean it myself, a little dirt didn’t hurt anyone. I was wondering if I could move in by today.”**

**“Today?” I repeated. “Okay, sure.”**

**“Perfect! Where’s the paperwork?” He said showing the first spark of interest. “I’ll warn you though, I love staying up late, and I can be a bit noisy sometimes.”**

**“Not a problem,” I said with a laugh, though my head was still spinning. “I’m a sound sleeper.”**

**Alexander sent a smirk my way. “I have my clothing in the car. Can I get them while you grab the paperwork?”**

**“Sure,” I nodded. Suddenly happy at the thought of a new roommate. “I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”**

**I walked down the stairs allowing him to look around the room before he got his stuff. I ran to my computer and hastily typed up the needed documents on my computer. Once I had printed the papers and got everything together I decided to pour him some tea.**

**I walked to the pot and began to hum to a random tune in my head, bobbing my head slightly. I poured the water carefully into a sizable dark blue mug. Then proceed to put a small cup of sugar on the table before returning to grab the tea and a spoon for sugar.**

**I was just finished up when I noticed the male walking into the kitchen.**

**After a few hours of back and forth questions and paperwork, we finally finished. I stood up and stretched.**

**“Would you like some more tea?” I asked happy that he liked it as much as I did.**

**“Sure, thanks,” He said still glancing over all the documents. I smiled and grabbed another tea bag and began to heat the water. I hummed as I usually did when I cooked or cleaned. I couldn’t care less if another person heard me. I liked to hum and sing so I didn’t mind when the male picked up his head to glance at me before returning to the papers in his hand.**

**I waited patiently as the water boiled, humming and dancing slightly to the beat of the song that was stuck in my head. I grabbed the sugar refilled the small cup before placing it on the table next to Alexander. Then I went back to the water, which by this time had finished, and poured it into the same mug as before. Then I put the tea bag in and returned it to the male.**

**“Hey quick question,” I asked. “Do you mind if I call you Alex? I just find a long name to be…well… too long.” I smiled lightly. “But if you’d rather I just say Alexander that’s fine too.”**

**“Alex is okay,” he said with a stretch. “I don’t mind what you call me.”**

**“Oh thank goodness. I’m just terrible with names in general so shorter names are easier for me.” I laughed toward the end.**

**“It hurts me that I have to do this,” he said with a pained expression. “I actually really like you.”**

**I tilted my head in question. “What do you-”**

**My head spun as I was suddenly thrust into darkness.**


End file.
